Don't Break Your Heart On Me
by LeavesofMyself
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Welcome Home

Don't Break Your Heart on Me  
Girlpower121889  
  
The Yu-gi-oh gang is back together again after spending three years apart. Yugi and Yami become very close and do something a little crazy. What's this?! Yugi is pregnant as well! WAIT! Someone else is too. But who? Whose baby is it? Then everything goes well until a certain someone comes to seek revenge on Yugi. She wants to do harm to Yugi and the baby. What will Yami do to help? Is the baby Yami's? Who is this strange person? Why is SHE after Yugi? Why am I asking you all these questions? Parings: Yugi/Yami, Seto/Joey, Baukura/Royu, possible some others too. Rated R for violence, language, and sex. Warning: Parent viewer is advised.  
  
Girlpower121889: Hey everybody. I would like to take this time to tell you that this is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic. Also that it won't be my last. ~~smiles~~  
  
Seto: Why do you torture everyone with your smile?  
  
Girlpower121889: That's because I want to smile. You got a problem with that?  
  
Seto: Yeah. You're a freak of nature better yet a bitch to be more like it.  
  
Girlpower121889: ~~pulls out two desert eagels~~ what the fuck did you call me?  
  
Seto: ~~sighs it defeat~~ nothing.  
  
Girlpower121889: Okay then. ~~smiles~~ on with the fic. I do not; I repeat do NOT own Yu-gi-oh. Please don't sue. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Welcome Home  
  
It was raining hard on one September night as a boy walked in the rain. He was no taller than 4ft and didn't weigh much. He had a gentle heart and a charming grace. He loved the outdoors and he loved the nature. He was so innocent that many people liked to pick on him. The one thing that always took his breath away was a 5000 year pharaoh that uses to live inside his puzzle. The pharaoh was taller than he was and had red blazing eyes that he would get lost in every time he looked into them. His hair was like his; it had yellow, black, and red in it. His name was Yami and was his best friend though he wanted him to be much more.  
Why do I always have to suffer? Why can/'t I tell Yami how I really feel?! I hate myself for this. Come on Yugi you have to tell Yami. I hate this! What should I do? Yugi thought to himself as he reached the front door of his new home. He had moved three years back when he was only 15. His grandfather sold the store and bought a normal house for the three of them. That same day Yugi left to clear his head and to become a better duelist. Now he was 18 and he had been keeping his secret for four years. Yugi placed his hand on the wet door knob. He was shaking not just because he was cold and wet but also he was nervous.  
This was the first time he would see his family in three years and didn't really know what to expect. Slowly Yugi turned the door knob and peaked inside. What he saw surprised him a lot. His house was totally empty. Yugi pushed the door open and turned on the light. The furniture wasn't there; well it was but no in the living room.  
"Yami is that you?" asked a high pitched voice from upstairs. Yugi didn't know what to do when he heard the voice. Apparently she knew Yami so she had to be a friend, right? Was it a friend or a GIRLFRIEND?! Maybe it was a friend. Damn! I don't know what to think anymore. Damn it! Damn you, Yami! What do I do now?! Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud scream. Yugi looked up only to see a girl running at him with his arms spread wide open. She threw herself at Yugi and wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a big hug. It was warm, sweet, and welcoming.  
"Can't.. breathe!" Yugi said as he was let go from the embrace. Yugi looked and smiled at the beautiful young girl. She had long black hair, green eyes, a warm smile, pinkish lips, and a lovely figure.  
"Sorry! ~giggles~ You must be Yugi! Yami has not stopped talking about you! My name is Carrie!" Carrie explained as she smiled a welcome smile at Yugi.  
"Yeah. Umm... Are you a friend of Yami's?" questioned Yugi as he set his stuff down on the ground. The girl simply just smiled and nodded. She picked up Yugi's bag and went to Yami's room. She set the stuff on the bed and ran over to Yugi.  
"Lucky you! You're going to be bunking with Yami! Your grandpa did a little something with your room. He turned it into my room. I don't think you would want a chick room, now would you?" Carrie giggled and hurried over to the door as it opened. In came Yami with a smile on his face as he gave the girl a hug.  
"Yugi'sheresogoandseehim! Ohanddon'tforgettotellhimabouttheparty!" Carrie rushed as she went out the door. Yami just shrugged not knowing what she said. All he heard was Yugi's name and smiled. Yami went to his room and heard someone inside it. He walked over to the door and slowly turned the knob. When he opened it he saw Yugi sitting on the bed reading a book. He had headphones on and was listening to a CD player.  
Yami snuck up behind Yugi and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his waist and took off the headphones. He whispered something into his ears witch made him jump. Yugi turned around in Yami's arms and smiled when he saw the Yami.  
"Yugi, what are you doing back?" asked Yami as he kissed Yugi on the forehead. Yugi had a looked of disappointment and pushed Yami away. He once again turned his back on Yami and put his headphones back on. Yami looked confused and made up a plan in his head. He slowly walked over to Yugi and took off his headphones. Yami put them on the dresser along with the CD player. Yami took Yugi into his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. Slowly Yugi was pushed back onto the bed with Yami on top of him.  
"W-w-what a-are you d-doing?" asked Yugi in shock. He didn't know if Yami was playing around or was he returning his feeling to Yugi. Maybe he was going to RAPE him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Girlpower121889: Just to let you know there will be no sex or rape of any kind in this chapter. Just a first kiss. Back to the fic! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
"Yugi have you.. umm... well..." Yami shook his head and smiled at the nervous Yugi. Yugi looked at the smile and tried to smile back.  
"Have I what?" questioned Yugi as he finally smiled back. Yami looked deep into Yugi's purple eyes and bit his lip. He didn't want to do anything to his Yugi without permission.  
"Have you ever kissed someone." asked Yami as he tightened his gripped around Yugi's waist. Yugi laid there in shock. He was only to shake his head no.  
"Would you like to try?" asked Yami with a big smile on his face. Yugi shook his head and smiled.  
"Yes! Umm... What about you girlfriend?" asked Yugi with worry in his eyes but never lost his smile. Yami lost control and burst out laughing.  
"Who, Carrie, she's a friend at school I met." Yami explained and started to close the gap between them. Yugi was going to say something but was cut off by a finger to the lip.  
"Close your eyes." Yami said as he removed his fingers. Yugi as he was told and closed his eyes only to have Yami's lips on his. Yugi's heart was pounding. Yami soon pulled back and Yugi was going to say something but was again cut off. Yami saw Yugi the opportunity to slide his tong in Yugi's mouth so he went for it. Yami claimed every inch of Yugi's mouth over and over again. Yugi moaned as Yami deepened the kiss even further. Yami had to pull back for the most important thing in life... air. They sat there panting for a minuet or two until Yami said something.  
"Yugi, are you up to going to a party to night?" asked Yami as he sat up on Yugi but never got off. Yugi shook his head and went to sit up but was pushed back down.  
"I would like to go to the party but who can I go with? Who is throwing the party?" asked Yugi as he was again pulled back into a kiss. A minuet passed by when Yami pulled back.  
"You can go as my date and Tea is throwing the party." Yami answered and sat back up on top of Yugi. Yugi smiled and sat up using his arms as supports.  
"I love to go with you!" Yugi said as he pushed Yami off of him and onto the ground. Yami smiled as he stood up and that's when he noticed it.  
"Yugi you've grown not to motion you've gotten a lot stronger." Yami said as he walked over to Yugi. He just smiled and put his coat back on him. He turned around and smiled at Yami.  
"My car!" Yami said as he grabbed his keys to his 1972 Corvette of the nightstand next to his bed. They walked out to the shed at got in the car. Yami hit the gas peddle and went zooming out into the wild night. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ 


	2. Get Down Tonight

Girlpower121889: I hope you liked it. I spent an hour on it. I promise next chapter to have lemon.  
  
Seto: Who's in it?  
  
Girlpower121889: You and yourself!  
  
Seto: Haha!  
  
Yugi: You going to tell us?  
  
Girlpower121889: NO! I'm not going to spoil it for everyone.  
  
Yami: Yugi just let it go.  
  
Seto: That's it; just listen to asshole over hear.  
  
Girlpower121889: ~~glares~~ He's not the asshole you are. Why do you have to put everybody down? Why are you such a fucking sour puss?! Are you fucking mental or something? You are such a Big Fat Piece Of Shit! You Are Worthless In My Eyes!  
  
Seto: Whatever...  
  
Girlpowere121889: ~~cuts of Seto~~ Don't go there solider! Don't even think about going there.  
  
Seto: ~~mumbles~~  
  
Girlpower121889: Okay then, later days!  
  
August 8, 2003  
  
Girlpower121889: Hey ya'll! How you doing?  
  
Yugi: Better!  
  
Yami: Really!  
  
Girlpower121889: That's wonderful but I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my viewers.  
  
Yugi: So! That doesn't mean I can't answer.  
  
Yami: Shhh! You'll make her go insane again.  
  
Girlpower121889: Do you guys have a death wish or something?! ~~smiles~~  
  
Yugi: No! Sorry.  
  
Girlpower121889: That's okay. Anyway, I promised lemon in this chapter. So I'm going to keep my promise.  
  
Yugi: Sweet!  
  
Yami: ~~blushes~~ Yeah... Sweet!  
  
Girlpower121889: ~~smiles~~ On with the fic! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Get Down Tonight  
  
As the car spun on of the shed Yugi looked out the window. He was so confused that he didn't know what to think. Yami noticing this decided to start a conversation.  
"So, Yugi, what have you done in the passed three years?" asked Yami as he stopped at a red light. Yugi turn all his attention to Yami instead of the couple that was kissing on the street.  
"I already to you the day I left!" Yugi nearly shouted at Yami. Not knowing what to do he watched the light turn green and took off.  
"I know what you said the day you left. I know every little detail. Every last information of it hasn't left my mind. I remember because that was the day I lost all hope in the world and wanted to die. It was the worst day of my life. The day you broke our promise, trust, friendship, and our strongly bond. Enough about that though." Yami said with a hint of depression. "Anyways, what did you see?" asked Yami jumping back into the happiness mood.  
"Yami, don't do that." Yugi whispered not wanting Yami to hear but no avail. Yami heard every word and pulled over to the side of the rode.  
"Don't do what?" asked Yami as he completely turned all his attention to Yugi. Yugi looked out the window and thought back to the day he left.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
It was a dark, cold and raining day. School had just let out and everyone hurried home. Yugi on the other had didn't want to go home and decided to go to the park instead. He loved the park when he was young. When he was innocent, happy, sweet, caring and everyone loved him. He had many friends when he was young and now that he was older all anyone wanted to do was hurt him.  
Yugi was sick and tired of being abused and decided that he had lived there long enough. So, that night he snuck out of the house and ran as fast as he could away from there. He was at least six miles from his house and saw a pay phone. Yugi walked up to it and made a phone call. He dialed his home phone number and to his surprise Yami was the one who picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" asked the on the other end. Yugi didn't know what to say.  
"Yami?! What are you doing up?" asked Yugi as he leaned against the glass of the phone booth. Yami sighed in relief that Yugi was alright.  
"I found out that you weren't in your room. I felt weird that you may have... ran away. Yugi, did you? Did you run away?" asked Yami with concern in his voice.  
"Yes... I... can't take it anymore. I-I-I'm s-sorry Y-Yami." cried Yugi who let warm, fresh tears run down his face. Yami did the same as Yugi.  
"Why?" asked Yami already knowing the answer. Yugi stayed slight for a minuet or two before he answered.  
"You already know why. Yami I want you to do me a favor. I want you to look out for my grandpa. I'll miss you dearly. Tell grandpa that I miss him and that I'm alright. I'm going away to think and to become stronger." Yugi said as he whipped his tears away from hid eyes. Yami smiled and whipped his tears away too.  
"Yugi, when are you coming back?" asked Yami afraid of Yugi was going to say next. Yugi smiled and stood there in silence for a minuet or two.  
"Yami, I may never come back. Please, don't stop your world because of me. I'm closing my mind link with you for a while. I hope you don't mind. If I never come back I'll at least write you." Yugi said as he looked to see the bus coming very slowly up to the stop.  
"Yugi, promise me you'll come back and visit!" Yami said as he could hear Yugi crying in the background.  
"I got to go Yami the bus it here. Bye." Yugi said and hung up the phone. and ran to the bus before Yami could say another word. That was the last time any one heard or saw Yugi Moutou again.  
  
~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
It was like that all the way to Tea's house. She was married to a man named Mike Louis. They had been together for two years now and have been very happy. When they got there Yugi was still in his little world. He soon came back to reality when he felt warm lips against his.  
"I thought that that would bring you back to the real world." Yami said as he got out of the car. Yugi followed and stopped at Yami's side. He turned around and locked his Ferrari F 50 up. It was an expensive car but he didn't mind. Plus he had a lot of money. Yugi was always liked that car so that's why Yami decided to by it. After locking up the Ferrari they went inside. They were greeted by Joey, Mai, and Serenity.  
"Hey Yami!" Joey said as he walked up to Yami and Yugi. When Joey and the others got there they didn't know what to say. Joey's mouth was hanging wide open and Mai just stood there along with Serenity.  
"Yugi?" asked Mai as she bent down to his level. At that time she touched Yugi's face and smiled. Joey stared at Mai and then finally coming to his senses.  
"It is! It's Yugi! Tea! Tea, come quick! YUGI'S BACK!" Mai shouted and hurried over to where Tea was standing with her husband. She quickly dragged Tea away from him and over to Yugi.  
"Mai, what is it?" asked Tea while trying to get his arm back. Tea was at Yami's side. That's when she noticed Yugi standing there next to Yami. Tea bent down and threw her arm around his neck.  
"Your back!" shouted Tea as she squeezed Yugi even tighter. Yugi was having a hard time in breathing. Tea soon let go and let Yugi catch his breath. Once he got it back Yugi smiled and held Yami's hand. Yami looked down in surprise and smiled. He escorted Yugi over to the refreshment table.  
"What do you want to drink?" asked Yami as he got himself a beer. Yugi shrugged and looked over the drinks.  
"Same as you." answered Yugi. Yami glared at Yugi and did as he was told. He didn't like the fact that Yugi had began to drink. Then Yami led Yugi over to a table and they sat down. Yugi pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled out one. He stuck it in his mouth and lights it. He took a puff and blew it out of his mouth. Yami looked in disgust at a once innocent Yugi only to become an idiot.  
Yami couldn't take it anymore and took the cigarette out of Yugi mouth and put it out. Then he took the pack and put it in his pocket.  
"Yami, what is your problem?" asked Yugi in surprise. Yami glared at Yugi and took a sip of his beer. Yugi became annoyed and glared back.  
"Yugi I am disgust with you. How could you put yourself at risk of lung cancer? Why start to drink or smoke?" asked Yami as he deepened the glare to a death glare. Yugi looked at the ground and frowned. His eyes started fill with tears. Yugi got and ran out to the car and stood next to it. Tears streamed down his face and fell to the ground. Yami walked up behind Yugi and half smiled.  
"That bad Yugi?" asked Yami from behind Yugi and walked up to him. Yami turned Yugi around and hugged him tight in his arms.  
"Yami, I'm tired. Can we go home?" asked Yugi as he whipped tears coming down his eyes. Yami nodded and opened the door for Yugi and got in the car himself. They drove all the way to the house in silence. When they got home Yami carried Yugi up to their bed room and laid Yugi on the bed. Yami crawled on top of Yugi and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled apart Yugi was the first one to speak.  
"Yami?" asked Yugi as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami smiled and kissed him again to show him that he has his attention.  
"Make love to me." Yugi said to Yami. Yami was completely caught off guard and fell of the bed. Yugi smiled and sat up looking down at Yami.  
"W-w-what?" stumbled Yami over the word. Yugi pulled Yami up off the ground and back on top of him. Yami didn't know what to do.  
"Make..love..to..me." Yugi said slowly that way Yami wouldn't miss a word he said. Yami didn't know what to do so he sat up and backed away from Yugi.  
"I don't think you're ready for sex yet." Yami said and smiled at Yugi who was frowning. Yugi sat up and smiled a weak smile. Yugi was now sitting on the edge of the bed when he decided to tell Yami a very important secret.  
"Yami, I need to tell you something." Yugi whispered quietly and looked up at Yami with tearful eyes. He let a few run down his cheek. Yami brushed away then tears and smiled.  
"Yami, I was.. umm... raped." Yugi said as he bowed his head in shame. Yami eyes widened in shock as he quickly scoped up Yugi into his lap.  
"Yugi... Who? Why?" asked Yami as he rocked Yugi back and forth like a baby. Yugi let his tears run freely down his cheeks and smiled at the same time.  
"Everything will be o.k." Yugi answered and looked up at Yami with a weak smile and kissed him on the lip. Yami returned the kiss and pulled away shortly after.  
"How can you smile with all the tears in your eyes and tell me everything will be wonderful now?" asked Yami as he tried to smile but just couldn't.  
"I'm here with you." Yugi said and kissed Yami once again. Yami returned the kiss and licked Yugi's lower lip seeking entrance. Yugi quickly opened his mouth a little to let Yami slip his tongue in. Yami claimed every inch of Yugi's mouth. Slowly, Yami pushed Yugi back onto the bed and his hands roomed over Yugi's back. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Over at Ryou house they had just falling asleep. It was 1:30 in the morning and they had just stopped fucking. Bakura held Ryou in a tight embrace. They had made love for six hours and were getting tired so they stopped. Ryou was of course on the bottom and Bakura on top.  
Ryou suddenly woke up and had the erg to get sick. He quickly got up and ran over to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it with a huge slam. Bakura instantly woke up and fell out of the bed. He got up off the floor and went over to the bathroom door. He gentle knocked on the door and waited for Ryou to say something.  
"Ryou are you o.k." asked Bakura with a concern in his voice. Ryou picked his head up out of the toilet and leaned against the wall.  
"I'm fine." Ryou replied through the closed door. Bakura shrugged and went back over to the bed and lay back down. Ryou, after spending thirty minuets in the bathroom, came out and went back to bed. Bakura put his arm around his lover and pulled him close.  
"Are you sure you're o.k." asked Bakura once again. Ryou nodded and closed his eyes and went to sleep again. Bakura stayed up half the night trying to figure out what was wrong with Ryou and finally went to sleep at 5:09 in the morning. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Back at Yugi's house Yami had just taken off their cloths and were getting ready to do a little more. Yami licked his way down to Yugi's cock and lightly stroked it with his finger. Yugi let out a small moan and arched his back. Yami smiled and kiss the tip of Yugi's cock. Yugi moaned once more. Yami slowly licked his way up the staff and nibbled on the head of Yugi's staff.  
"Yami..don't tease..make me come." Yugi gasped between breaths. Yami decided that he had teased Yugi long enough and took the staff in his mouth. Yugi let out a loud moan and moved his hips up and down. Yami sucked harder and knew that Yugi was close to his climax.  
Yami pulled away from Yugi's cock and moved up to Yugi's mouth. Yami kissed Yugi on the lips and pulled away. He moved his fingers down to Yugi's entrance and pushed one of them in. Yugi moaned softly and Yami added another to stretch Yugi for him. Yami added another finger and slowly left Yugi. Yugi protested until Yugi got on top of him. Yami guided his cock to Yugi's entrance and entered him in one quick thrust.  
Yugi let out a sharp gasp of pleasure and pain. The pain soon left him and he arched his back. Yami slowly began to move with in him. Yami found Yugi's weakness and positioned himself to hit the spot over and over again making Yugi moan loud.  
"Faster!" Yugi moaned as Yami quickened the pace. Yami was now thrusting faster, harder, and deeper into Yugi. Yami slowly moving his hand down to Yugi's staff and began to place soft, slow rubs. Yugi became over whelmed with pleasure and began to move with Yami. There his move up and down together.  
With one hard final thrust Yami released his seed deep into Yugi and screamed out as he came. Yugi did the same and fell back onto the bed and gasped for breath. Yami collapsed on top of Yugi and caught his breath. Yami slowly pulled out of Yugi and lay beside him. Yugi smuggled close to Yami and within minuets they fell asleep. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Girlpower121889: Cool! What do you guys think?  
  
Seto: Whatever  
  
Yugi: We did that? I like! I like a lot!  
  
Yami: Awesome!  
  
Mai: Yugi's back!  
  
Tea: ~~~mumbles~~~  
  
Mike: Pussy  
  
Girlpower121889: Well, they liked it what about you. R&R please. Later! 


	3. Shocking News

____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ Girlpower121889: Well there isn't much to say. So on with the fic! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Shocking News!  
  
~~~~~~Yugi's point of view~~~~~~~  
4 weeks and three days have passed since Yami and I made love. I was feeling really icky and didn't want to get up. Then a wave of nausea came over me and I quickly bolted up. I ran over to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. Yami was downstairs cooking breakfast. After about Ten minuets of throwing up I flushed the toilet and sat on the floor. I didn't know what was wrong with me.  
Remembering the night that had happen four weeks and three days ago; I quickly came to a conclusion. I shook the thought from me mind when I had the need to throw up again. When I was done I flushed the toilet and went over to the sink. I quickly brushed my teeth and looked under the cabinet for some medicine. "I couldn't be.." I mumbled to myself. While looking threw the cabinet I came across something that caught my eyes.  
It was a box of pregnancy test and I decided that I had to know. Even though I knew it would come up as negative I went for it. After taking the test I waited for the result from it. When I looked at it I nearly fainted. The test had come up blue which meant that I was indeed pregnant.  
This can't be. There is no way that I can become pregnant. What am I going to tell Yami? More importantly what am I going to do about this? I can have the baby but where can I deliver? I can always get an abortion? Wait! I can't have one with out Yami's permission. Looks like I have to give birth to it. I thought to myself. I kept my mind link closed and thank god I did.  
I got of the bathroom floor and went down stairs and into the kitchen. Yami was eating when I got in there and I really wasn't in the mood for food right now. I only had one thing on my mind at that was telling Yami the news. I sat down across from Yami. All he did was keep staring at me like I was some kind of freak. I knew that I had his attention so I went for it. Easier said than done.  
"Yami, I need to tell you something. It's very important and it will change the rest of our lives." I said to him looking down at the floor instead of him. He got up out of his seat and walked over to me. I quickly got up and pulled on his arm and went into the living room. I threw him on the couch and I sat on his lap. I didn't know what to say.  
"I don't know how to say this so I just going to say it. Yami..." I paused and watched Yami's face change from happy to worry and concern. Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell am I going to do?!  
"Yami.......I..we..umm..Yami, we're going to have a baby." I said as I rushed threw the end. I knew that he under stood what I said but what happen next completely threw me off guard. Yami hugged me tight and smiled.  
  
"Yugi this is wonderful news." Yami said as he patted my back. I was happy to know that Yami did want to have a child but then it hit me. I still had to buy baby things and I needed a place to deliver and someone to deliver the baby for me.  
"Yami, I got a few questions." I said to Yami as he stopped hugging me. Yami raised an eyebrow at me.  
"What is it?" asked Yami with a smile on his face. I knew he couldn't stop thinking about the baby. I thought a lot about it to. Like if it was a girl or a boy? How many are there? What to name it and all kinds of stuff.  
"Okay. First, where on Earth can I have the baby? Second, who can deliver the baby when I go into labor? Next, we need to make a nursery. Then, we have to buy things for the baby. Finally, how do you care for a new born baby?" asked Yugi which made Yami giggle a little.  
"Don't worry I can take care of everything. I saw a book on parenting. Most likely they would have one for first babies." Yami said as he kissed me on the forehead. He mover me next to him. He got up and took his keys of the rack.  
"I'll be back in an hour." He said to me before he left to go and get something. I decided not to get dress and to watch some T.V.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~Normal point of view~~~~~~~~  
At Ryou's house he wasn't doing much better. He had been in the bathroom throwing up for the past hour. He thought the same thing as Yugi. Bakura said that I should take it just in case. I should take the test just in case. Maybe I am pregnant. It wouldn't hurt to try. I really hope I am. Then Bakura and I can really live together forever. I know he wants a baby too. Ryou thought to himself. He took the test and waited ten minuets before he looked at the test. To his surprise he was also pregnant with a baby. Ryou ran out the bathroom door and down the hall. He stopped when he got in the kitchen and slowly walked over to the table.  
"Bakura?" Ryou asked as he stood to the side of Bakura and smiled. Bakura looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He quickly glared at Ryou.  
"What?" Bakura quickly asked as he began to eat his breakfast again. Ryou rolled his eyes and took a deep breath and took the test out of his pocket.  
"Congratulations!" Ryou said and smiled again only this time a bigger one. Bakura stopped eating and stood up. He looked at Ryou directly in the eyes.  
"On what?" Bakura asked as he put up his bowl and went into the living room for some T.V. Ryou followed and sat down next to Bakura. He placed the test in Bakura's hands and watched his eyes widen. Ryou smiled and looked at his face change again and again.  
"You mean..." He paused and looked at Ryou to see if this was a joke or something. Ryou nodded and kissed Bakura on the cheek.  
"Congratulations, Bakura, you're going to be a daddy." Ryou said as he took the test back. Ryou stood up but was pulled back down by Bakura.  
"How long? When? Where? Who?" Bakura asked me and I really didn't know the last two questions but I knew the answer to the first two.  
"Four weeks and three days. I know that a baby takes nine mouths to make so I'm due in April. I guess here and you." Ryou said in unconcern voice as he got up again to throw away the test. Bakura smiled a rare smile and decided to call Yami for information. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Yugi was on the couch watching Power Puff Girls while Yami read about parenting. The phone rang and Yugi answered it. Yami looked at Yugi and Yugi smiled.  
"Hello. The Motou's residence. Yugi Motou speaking." Yugi said in a polite manner. Yami smiled at the thought of that even though they had been going out for four weeks and three days; Yami thought that it was a good time to be thinking about marriage. Yugi put the phone on speaker.  
"Yami, I have a question to ask you. Do you mind coming over for a little while? Bring the book your reading too. Oh, Yugi congrats!" Bakura said as he hung up the phone. Yugi looked at Yami and shrugged. Yami got up and went to the car followed by Yugi. They took of down the road to Ryou's house.  
"Do you think Ryou is.?" Yugi trailed off because they were already there. They didn't live far from them and Yami's car got them there in no time. Yami shrugged and parked the car in the driveway. Yugi was the first to get out. He ran up to the door and rang the door bell.  
Ryou answered it and let them in. He looked just as bad as Yugi did. They were lead to the living room where they sat and waited for Bakura. Yugi smiled and so did Ryou. When Bakura got in there Yugi waved hello while Yami paid no attention to him.  
"Ryou has something he wants to tell you." Bakura said as he sat next to Ryou. Yugi smiled and Yami raised an eyebrow. Ryou looked uncomfortable but soon changed.  
"Well, Bakura and I are going to...umm...going to..." Ryou started but was interrupted by Yugi.  
"Going to have a baby?" asked Yugi as he saw Ryou's face change to surprise. Ryou didn't say anything but he nodded and looked at the ground. Yami looked at Bakura and smiled an evil smile. Yugi threw his arms around Ryou's neck and hugged him tight.  
"Well, well, well, who would have thought? You and Yugi are pregnant. That's really...cool." Yami said and looked and Bakura who was giving him an evil glare. Ryou looked at Yugi in surprise and blinked a few times.  
"You are too?" asked Ryou pointing at Yugi and blinking a few times. He couldn't believe that his best friend is going to have a baby with him. Yugi nodded and cuddled up against Yami.  
"I'm due in April." Yugi said to Ryou and smiled knowing that that's when Ryou was due. Yami whispered something into Yugi's ear and Yugi jumped up out of his seat and went over to Ryou. Yugi pulled Ryou up off the couch and went into Ryou's room. Yami signaled Bakura to come have a seat next to him. Bakura made a face but took a seat next to Yami. Yami gave the book he was holding in his hands to Bakura.  
"Here you're going to have to learn how to take care of a baby." Yami said as he looked at the wall on the other end of the house. Bakura blinked a few times and opened the book. He looked up from his reading that he has been occupied in for hours on end. When he finally looked up from the book he noticed that Yugi and Yami had left. Bakura looked to his left and saw his lover making dinner for them.  
"Ryou when is dinner going to be ready?" asked Bakura from the spot he was sitting in. Ryou was cutting a carrot when he dropped the knife and ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. I read about that in this book. It's called..umm...ahh...let's see here? Ah, here it is; it's called morning sickness. Okay...hey if it's called morning sickness then why is Ryou getting sick? Well, I'll just ask him then. Bakura thought to himself as he stood up and went over to the opened door to the bathroom. To his surprise Ryou wasn't getting sick in fact he was putting pressure onto a wound. Apparently, Ryou had cut himself with the knife he was using.  
"Ryou, are you alright? Do you need me to do anything?" asked Bakura as he knelt down next to Ryou who was on the ground now.  
"Yeah, make dinner for us and could you get a band-aid for me out of the medicine cabinet?" asked Ryou as he pulled the towel off his hand and put it down on the ground. Standing up, Ryou had Bakura put the band-aid on the wound and he went to rest on the couch for a little while. Ryou who was pregnant thought that he was pulling more weight around the house than he should.  
An hour and a half past when Ryou was awoken from his dream. He looked up at Bakura who was standing right over him. A warm smile made its way onto Ryou's lips. He slowly leaned forward to capture Bakura's lips in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away Ryou was a bit flushed and Bakura was panting a little.  
"Dinner's ready." Bakura stated and walked away without a back glare. Ryou sighed and got up off the couch and went to have dinner with his changed lover. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Girlpower121889: SURPRISE!!  
  
Seto: That was a lame chapter.  
  
Girlpower121889: You really think so? ~~~starts to cry~~~  
  
Yugi: No!  
  
Yami: Now looked what you done.  
  
Seto: ~~~death glares~~~  
  
Yami: ~~~shakes his head in disgust~~~  
  
Bakura: Stop your whining, wrench! Whining is for loser like your self!  
  
Girlpower121889: ~~~stops crying and walks up to Bakura~~~ And you know what? ~~~sticks middle finger up at Bakura~~~ This means FUCK YOU in American!  
  
Bakura: ~~~growls~~~ Why the hell did I have to be with her? Oh, why Ra? Why?  
  
Ryou: ~~~Rolls eyes~~~  
  
Girlpower121889: Well, bye for now! R&R! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ 


	4. Seven Months To Go

Seven Mouths To Go  
  
Yugi woke up earlier than he normal. He wasn't getting enough sleep because of always hungry and getting sick early in the morning. Yami only said that it was common for someone who is pregnant. Yugi was always eating though and he wanted to stop. He didn't like the fact that he was getting bigger around the waist. His friends already knew that he was pregnant and they all were happy for him.  
Getting up out of bed Yugi went over to the bathroom and looked at him self in the mirror. He was already looking big in the mid-waist. Sighing to himself he placed his hand on his stomach and moved about until his hand met with the baby's foot. Yugi smiled and turned the knobs to warm and stepped in the shower.  
Standing there under the warm water he felt some what excited that he was pregnant. Yami had told him that he would be in pain during labor. Yugi shudder at the thought of being in pain just to have a child. Still, wanting it they had already made a room for their baby to sleep in and bought some adorable outfits for it.  
After thirty minuets in the shower the water was becoming cold and he got out turning off the water. Drying himself off he went out of the bathroom and got some grey sweat pant and a matching top to go with it. Yugi walked downstairs to see Yami cooking breakfast and Yugi smiled at how beautiful he looked. Seating himself at the table he waited for Yami to finish. ~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Yug." greeted Joey giving Yugi a huge hug. Yugi returned hug and smiled at Joey. Joey was the first one to be told the news.  
"YAMI! JOEY'S HERE! HURRY UP!" shouted Yugi at the top of his lungs making Joey cover his ears. Yami came running down the stairs. When he got to the bottom and smiled a Joey and looked at Yugi.  
"You sure you and Ryou are going to be alright?" asked Yami as he kissed Yugi on the forehead and smiled. Walking towards the door he turned around concern in his eyes. Yugi nodded and waved goodbye and shout the door behind them. Walking back into the living room Yugi plopped down on the couch and waited until Ryou came.  
Ten minuets later there was a knock at the door and Yugi shouted for them to come in. When he saw Ryou his eyes had widen. Ryou had looked like he only gained 20 pounds and his stomach haven't grown as much as Yugi. Ryou walked over and sat on the couch next to Yugi.  
"You look great! How on Earth do you stay that fit?" asked Yugi as he looked at Ryou with shock. Ryou giggled and smiled at Yugi.  
"Bakura makes me work out every day from five in the morning to 7 in the morning. That gives me two hours of working out. He also makes me eat salads as well." Ryou said and looked at Yugi who looked in amazement.  
"Can I work out with you?" asked Yugi a little embarrassed to know that he had made a pig out of him self. Ryou giggled again and nodded.  
"Sure!" Ryou said and he couldn't wait to see Bakura's face when he told him that Yugi was going to be joining them early in the morning.  
"Thanks! Anyways what do you want to do now?" asked Yugi looking totally bored. Ryou thought for a minuet and snapped his fingers together.  
"Let's go to the park and walk around for awhile and lose a few pounds. I can't stand being this big." Ryou said as they stood up. Yugi agreed and they were off. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Girlpower121889: I know what you are all thinking! Short chapter! I know and since I won't be able to update in a while I'm going to skip a few chapters and go to when their 9 months along. Sorry for the short notice.  
  
Seto: You're lame! This story is Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura.  
  
Joey: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Girlpower121889: So.. I really don't care what you two assholes think!! Right?  
  
Everyone: ~~~silent~~~  
  
Girlpower121889: ~~~notice and glares~~~ Right?  
  
Everyone: ~~~still silent~~~  
  
Girlpower121889: ~~~Becomes very angry~~~ RIGHT?!?!?!  
  
Everybody: ~~~nods and says yes~~~  
  
Girlpower121889: Good! ~~~turns around to see Freddy Krueger standing behind her~~~ SHIT!!!  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!?!  
  
Girlpower121889: RUN! IT'S FREDDY KRUEGER!  
  
Everyone: ~~~runs~~~  
  
Girlpower121889: R&R! ~~~runs away~~~  
  
Freddy Krueger: Welcome to my nightmare, BITCH! ~~~runs after them~~~ 


	5. The Pain

**Girlpower121889:** _hiding in closet_ See if he's out there.

**Yugi:** You

**Girlpower121889:** Do it before... _closet door opens and Freddy Krueger is standing there_

**Yugi & Girlpower121889:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Freddy:** Ahahahahahahahah! I got you two now!

**Girlpower121889:** REALLY? _pulls out sword and turns into Blood Rayne_

**Freddy:** Oh, how scary?

**Girlpower121889:** Jason come out here and KILL Freddy Krueger, NOW!

**Yugi and Girlpower121889**: _runs away_ NOW TO THE STORY!

* * *

**The Pain**

Months have passed and everything has been quiet and peaceful. Yugi has lose wait and gained it again just like Ryou. Yami has put the finishing touches on their baby's bedroom. The room was pink and blue, with a crib in one corner and a changing table in the other. On the ceiling, there were fishes and stars painted onto it. The rug was a turquoise color and had little pink flowers on it.  
Smiling Yami put an arm around Yugi and hugged him tight. Yugi also smiled and relaxed into the hug. He wanted to enjoy the last few days without any baby. Yugi thought that it was time for something to eat so he pushed Yami away and smiled at the face Yami made as he fell at the ground.

"Sorry! I just want to get something to eat and I was hoping that you would take us out to eat. Please!" Yugi said and did his famous puppy dog pout. Yami sigh in defeat and nodded, standing up to get his keys off the hook. Yugi smiled and followed Yami out to his Ferrari F50 and got in the car. Yami started the car and kissed Yugi on the cheek and speeded out of the drive way.  
"Where would you like to eat, love?" asked Yami as he stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green.  
"Where ever is fine by me." was Yugi's answer. Yami nodded and headed for Out Back Steak House. It took them thirty minuets to get there. When they got inside they were seat in ten minuets. Yugi smiled and sat across from Yami in the booth. The waitress gave them their menu and pulled out a pad a pencil.  
"My name's Maria and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start ya off with something'?" asked Maria with a big smile on her face.  
"I'll have a Sprite." Yami said and looked over across the booth at Yugi. Yugi looked at the drinks and saw milk.  
"I'll have some milk, please." Yugi said and went back to searching for something to eat. The waitress walked away to get their drinks.  
"Yugi can I ask you something?" asked Yami as he out down his menu and looked Yugi in the eyes. Yugi looked at Yami and smiled.  
"What is it, Yami?" asked Yugi his smile quickly fading away. Yami smiled and looked back at the people around them then back at Yugi.  
"Will... Will... Will you marry me?" asked Yami as he began to blush and Yugi stared in shock. He didn't know what to say.  
"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y.." Yugi stuttered with the word having not come out. Yami smiled and slide a ring onto Yugi's finger and looked back and Yugi still holding his hand.  
"Y-y-y-y-y-yes." Yugi smiled and tears began to fall from his eyes. Yami took noticed of it and quickly whipped the tears away with his thumb. The waitress came back and gave them their drinks and smiled.  
"Ya ready to order?" she asked polity and waited for them to give them their order. Yami looked back at his menu and ordered a BLT and so did Yugi. Maria wrote the order down and left. Almost and hour later she came back with their orders and walked away to clean a table. thirty minuets later

Yami and Yugi were done with their food and Yami paid the bill. After he was done, he went to the bathroom to make and made a phone call. Yugi thought that Yami was taking forever in the bathroom but when he stood up he was met with a painful stomach ache. He decided to wait in the car.  
Yami got in the car not long after and drove toward home. The trip was silence the whole way back. When they got to the house Yugi was asleep and Yami carried him to their bedroom and laid him on it. Yami went over to the phone to make a call.

_

* * *

_

_Ryou and Bakura_

"Bakura, why on Earth do you have all those blankets in the back of your truck," asked Ryou a little confused. Bakura smiled and looked over at Ryou.  
"We're on the rode, right? You're pregnant with a baby, right? Your 9 months in, right? Right?" asked Bakura and looked back to the rode. Ryou only nodded and waited for him to continue. "The reason I have them is for you and when you go into labor. We won't see a building for four days and your due tomorrow." answered Bakura and watched the rode again. It was late at night and he thought it was a perfect time to stop and get some sleep. Ryou was already asleep and Bakura lend back in his chair and fell asleep within minuets.  
Around 7 in the morning Ryou woke up due to his unbearable stomach ache. Ryou put a hand on his stomach as the wave of pain hit him again. He looked over and saw Bakura asleep. Ryou took a deep breath. His face was becoming sweaty and flushed and he began to pant.  
"BAKURA!" Ryou shouted and Bakura shot up startled. Looking over to see what Ryou wanted his eyes grew wide. Ryou face was covered in sweat and he was panting hard.  
"It's coming!" Ryou said through clenched teeth and caught Bakura off guard. Bakura eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  
"Wh-what?" asked Bakura in shock as he leaned over to Ryou. Ryou noticed and hit Bakura on the head which made him growl.  
"The baby is coming!" Ryou said as another pain hit him in the stomach. Bakura nodded and got out of the car. He went to the back of the car and laid one of the blankets out. He hurried over to the passenger side and opened the door and carried Ryou to the back. He laid Ryou down on the blanket and took off Ryou's sweat pants. Tossing them aside he puts another blanket over Ryou legs.  
"Ryou you're going to be in pain for a while. Right now I need you to breath for me." Bakura said as he went to Ryou's side. He held Ryou's hand and let him squeeze it when the pain came.  
"You try pushing a baby through your ass! AHHH! It won't help at all you shit head!" yelled Ryou as he panted. Bakura growled and had to cover his ears when Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs. Bakura knew how do deliver a baby but had to wait until it was the right time. Right now they had to wait. When Bakura thought that everything was going to be alright Ryou's water broke. The baby was coming and it was coming fast. 10 hours later

Bakura once again checked Ryou and noticed that it was time for him to push. Ryou was in a lot of pain and only wanted it to be over. Bakura smiled and spread Ryou's legs for him. Smiling to himself he went back up to Ryou and kissed him on the forehead.  
"Ryou, wait until I get back down. I'm going to lean you against the window. That way you're going to be sitting up. When I tell you to push; you take a deep breath and push downwards." Bakura said and Ryou nodded. Bakura pushed Ryou back towards the window and he was now sitting up. Bakura grabbed a small blanket for the baby and took it with him. He sat at the end of Ryou's legs and got things together. Once he was done he looked back up at Ryou and smiled.  
"Ryou grab the blanket next to you and squeeze it when you push." Bakura said and Ryou looked to the side and grabbed it in a tight hold. Spreading Ryou's legs wider; Bakura looked at Ryou and said, "Okay Ryou, PUSH!" Bakura said and Ryou took a deep breath and did as he was told. It was the most painful he had to do during the labor. It was hurting more and more when he pushes. "Ahhhhh!" screamed as he continued to push this time harder. Bakura looked and saw nothing and knew that Ryou had to push as hard as he could.  
"Ryou take a break real quick and wait until I tell you push again." Bakura said and Ryou stopped pushing. Ryou was gasping for air and trying hard not to push. It hurt so much that he wanted to hurt Bakura for doing this to him.  
"Okay Ryou, I need you push harder now!" Bakura said and Ryou nodded and pushed once more and this time as hard as he could. Bakura was getting good results out of this. Smiling, Bakura could see the head and was getting the blanket ready. Ryou stop pushing to catch his breath and push again this time as hard as he could which made him want to fait.  
"Here it comes!" Bakura said and followed by the rest of the baby soon after. Ryou stopped pushing and smiled weakly. Bakura cleaned the baby with one of the towels. (: To let you know the baby didn't have a cord:) After it was completely cleaned he looked up at Ryou smiled. Getting up he walked up to Ryou; trying not to step on him. Sitting down next to Ryou; Bakura looked at his lover then at their baby.  
"It's a boy!" Bakura said and gave Ryou his baby. Ryou was starting to cry tears of happiness. Bakura saw this and brushed them away. Ryou looked over at Bakura and smiled.  
"Thank you!" Ryou whispered and smiled again then looked back at his baby. Bakura was confused on what Ryou meant and just shook it off. Standing up he went back down to Ryou's legs to clean him up. The babies eyes opened and he stopped crying. Ryou smiled and whispered, "Hi sweaty. I'm your mommy and that man down there is your daddy." Ryou was starting to cry again and smiled a warm smile at his child.  
Bakura came back up and looked at their baby. Finally remembering that they need to name their baby; Bakura quickly thought of one.  
"How about we call you.. Akefia Hiro Bakura" Bakura said and kissed his child's forehead. Ryou smiled and nodded and Akefia started to make cooing noises.  
"Bakura, lets get going. I don't want to be late. I really do want to see my parents and I bet they want to see their grandchild. So please let's go." Ryou said and Bakura tookAkefia and waited for Ryou to get his pants back on. Once he did he got of the back of the truck first and took his baby from Bakura. They got into the car and drove off with their new baby.

* * *

**Girlpower121889:** I know that you all think I'm crazy but I really don't think I am.

**Ryou:** Why did you make me look like a whimp?

**Girlpower121889:** You're not a whimp. Woman that go into labor show that they are stronger than men. That goes the same for you. You showed that you're stronger than Bakura by having the baby.

**Ryou:** Oh

**Bakura:** Whatever

**Yugi:** R&R

**Yami:** Bye!


	6. The Pain Of Another

The Pain Of Another  
  
It was one in the morning and Yugi awoke to an empty bed. Sighing Yugi got up and put a hand on his stomach and smiled once he came in contact with its foot. Yugi whipped the sleep from his eyes and got up to find Yami. When he walked out and down the stairs Yami was on the phone once again. Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled. Walking up to Yami he placed a hand on his shoulder and watched Yami jump on fright. Yami hung up the phone and turned around. He picked up Yugi and walked into the living room. He sat Yugi on the couch and sat next to him.  
"I just got off the phone with Bakura." Yami said and kind of growled at Bakura's name. Yugi sighed and smiled at Yami. Lately he has been all jumpy and Yugi knew why. It was because he was soon to give birth to a child and Yami wanted to make sure everything went o.k. Yami continued, "Ryou had his baby already out on the rode. He said that Ryou had a boy." Yami said in a cheerful tone and Yugi's smile grew wider.  
"Really that's so cool. I hope I have a girl." Yugi said and crawled over to Yami and sat in his lap. Yami hugged Yugi tight smiled down at him. Yugi was tired and yet wanted this moment to never end. Sighing Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Then all of a sudden a pain hits in the stomach. Not a labor pain but something worse... ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Girlpower121889: Sorry that that was so short.  
  
Seto: Finally I come in!  
  
Joey: ~~~grins~~~ Yeah and there maybe a lemon with us in it!  
  
Seto: ~~~sighs~~~ Maybe!  
  
Girlpower121889: Actually I didn't put your names anywhere in the story. So actually you didn't come into the story. HAHA! Well I have a choice option for you here. Yugi will be killed and will not give birth. Yugi is fine and will have a healthy baby. Yugi has the baby but dies shortly after Joey and Seto lemon Those are your choices! Please R&R! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ 


	7. Just In Time

Girlpower121889: Hey guys! Sorry for the long awaited Chapter 7 but I had school and homework I just never got around to doing it. Anyway, I hope you like it! _______________________________________________  
  
Just In Time  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I looked at Yugi with worry and then saw blood seeping out of a small wound in his stomach. Looking up I saw Tea standing there with a gun in her hand. She looked evil or possessed by something. It just wasn't like her to shoot Yugi with out a good reason. I quickly drew my attention back to Yugi as he was trying to apply pressure to the wound.  
Setting Yugi on the couch I got and raced to the phone. I dialed 911 and told them what happened. They said to apply as much pressure to the wound as possible. As for Tea she ran out of the house in a full sprint run. The ambulance showed up shortly after and took Yugi off the hospital.  
I was now waiting in the Waiting room. I was so nervous he couldn't sit still. I had called Seto and Joey to tell them what happened and they said they would be there as soon as possible. I was afraid that he might lose Yugi or the baby. Thankfully I was sane and not like one of those people that blow their top if the wait was to long. After about thirty minuets later Joey and Seto came running into the room panting.  
"Yami..is Yugi...o.k." asked Joey between breaths. Before I could answer a voice from behind them said something first.  
"Yugi will be fine." exclaimed the voice and the others turned to see a female doctor holding a clipboard smiling. Yami smiled and settled down. Seto and Joey smiled and kissed each other. The doctor explained that Yugi needed his rest and that they should go home but Yami protested. He was able to convince the doctor to let him stay over night in Yugi's room.  
  
2:00 p.m.  
  
I was awoken with a start when someone screamed out as if in pain... 


	8. Labor's a bitch

Godstoppers: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was really busy and whatnot. Anyway this is my 8th chapter! *runs around the room dancing and singing* Woooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: She's crazy hope you know. I hate crazy people.  
  
Godstoppers: I won't be the one talking... You're crazy too. Not to mention MEAN to Ryou!!! *glomps Ryou*  
  
Ryou: x___x  
  
Bakura: Let go of Ryou right now!! *glares at Godstoppers*  
  
Godstoppers: MAKE ME!!! * hugs Ryou tighter so he can't breathe*  
  
Ryou: Can't...........breathe!!!!  
  
Godstoppers: *let's go* Sorry!  
  
Ryou: *gasping for air*  
  
Bakura: *walks over to Ryou and pulls him off stage*  
  
Godstoppers: Wait! Not that way!! There's a.... *hears a BIG bang and screaming* Too late.  
  
Yugi: Why didn't they listen to you? You're the author.  
  
Yami: Because Bakura a dumbass and he was trying to protect his title.  
  
Godstoppers: He is not a dumbass!!  
  
Yami: Is too!  
  
Godstoppers: Is not!!  
  
Yami: Is too!!!  
  
Godstoppers: Is not!!!!  
  
Yami: Is too!!!!!  
  
Godstoppers: Is not!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Is too!!!!!!!  
  
Godstoppers: Is not!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Is too!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *sighs and walks off stage*  
  
Godstoppers: Is not!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Is too!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Godstoppers: Is not!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Is too!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Godstoppers: Is not infinity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Is too infinity to the infinity power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Godstoppers: I give up! On with the story!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Labor's a bitch  
  
2:00 p.m.  
  
I was awoken with a start when someone screamed out as if in pain...  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I yawned and sat all the way up in my chair. It was dark so I had to let my eyes adjust. *I hate the dark* I said to myself and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I heard another shout of pain and I became panicky. *What if something's wrong with Yugi. I have to help him but first I have to find the light switch* I said in my mind and stood up ands walked over to where the door was. I felt along the wall for the switch. When I found it; I flicked it on and turned to see my abiou covered in sweet and a face of pain.  
I rushed over to him and shook him a little. His eyes snapped opened and he stared at me for a moment before he smiled. I was confused but felt the large to smile back at him. Then his smile fated and his face became pain again.  
"What's wrong, love?" I asked and he didn't answer. I guess it was because he was in a lot of pain. I waited until he was out of his stage of pain and asked him again.  
"Yami, find a doctor and tell them that I've gone into labor." Yugi said in a calm voice. I nodded and kissed his forehead before running for the door.  
"Yami." He said and I turned around. He stared at me and smiled. He continued, "Come back to me, okay." he said and I nodded leaving the room. I rushed to the front desk to find it empty. I groaned and ran to another desk but there was no one there. I cursed and ran to a different part of the hospital and went to the information desk. No one was there either and I cursed again but this time louder.  
"Hello?!" I shouted out hoping that someone will answer me. Nothing! *Damn!* my mind screamed as I ran to another part of the hospital. No one! *Where could they all be! They would never leave this early. They always have a night staff! So where are they?* Is said in my mind. Then I saw a room that said lounge. I smiled and went over to the door. Opening it I found the entire staff there watching a movie. I cleared my throat and they turned towards me.  
One of them stood up and walked over to me. I guess they thought I was a patient because I had a panic look on my face.  
"Please help me!" I said and a couple of more doctors stood up and began to walk over to me. I looked at them with huge eyes and tried to smile. I turned and ran. I knew that it was a bad choice but I could hear them running after me. GOOD! Yugi needs help and I have no idea how to deliver a baby.  
I turned a cornor and slipped, making my head hit the ground first and HARD! I screamed out as everything started to become blurry. The nurses and doctors caught up to me and one of them had an hospital bed with them. I looked up at a doctor who was checking my pulse and before everything went black I was able to get something out. "Yugi...please help...him."  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
*Yami's been gone for a really long time. I hope he's alright! I need his help on order to get through this! I..SHIT! CONTRACTION!!!!* I screamed in my mind as I clutched the sheets tight in my hand and closed my eyes tight. I heard footsteps coming down the hall as the pain stopped. God I hoped it was Yami. The door to my room opened and three nurses and one doctor came in. They smiled at me and walked over to me.  
"Mr. Motou, how are you feeling?" one of the nurses asked me. *What the hell do you think I feel. I'm in labor dumbass!* my mind shouted as I spoke something along the lines of fine or something like that. My eyes wondered around the room for Yami but I didn't see him anywhere.  
"Where's Yami?" I asked. One of the nurses walked over to me and sat on my bed with pity in her eyes. I didn't like that look and I NEVER liked being pitied on.  
"Yami.. He came running into our room and was out of breath. I stood up and walked over to him. I thought he was a panenit. Then I remembered that he was a guest. He said something along the lines of help me. Then Nurses Joy, Dave and Doctor Butch stood up and walked over to him as well. Before we could ask anything he took off running so we followed him. When we caught up to him he was lying on the ground falling in and out consciousness. We took him to one of our rooms to get checked up on. He hit his head pretty hard." she said and I nodded. Oh, how I was going to make Yami's life a living hell when this all over with. I cringed when another contraction hit me.  
The doctor spread my legs and put on a glove. I guess he was going to check and see how far along I was. I liked to know because it's been 2 hours since I've gone into labor. After he was done he took the glove off and threw it away. I waited for the results.  
"You're 1cm along which means that you still have a while to go. I'll check on Yami while the nurses get you prepared and talk to you about what you are suppose to do." he said as he stepped out and shout the door. :One of the nurses walk up to me and smiled. I smiled back and wiggled to get comfy.  
"Are you hungry Mr. Motou?" she asked me and I nodded. I hate talking to nurses about stuff. I hate the hospital because all the people are like...mental here. I hate it more than I hate school. *Damn you, Yami!*  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Godstoppers: Done! YAY!  
  
Yami: x____x  
  
Yugi: Stupid Yami!  
  
Godstoppers: Sorry for being so mean Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Godstoppers: No! Your labor will last three more chapters! *evil laugh*  
  
Yugi: *backs away from Godstoppers*  
  
Bakura: what's here problem? Did she finally become mental?  
  
Yugi: No...  
  
Ryou: She's starting to scare me.  
  
Bakura: She's just trying to act bad.  
  
Godstoppers: *still laughing*  
  
Bakura: *shakes head*  
  
Seto: Is she ever going to stop?  
  
Joey: Nope  
  
Ryou: She getting annoying.  
  
Bakura: Yeah.  
  
Seto: She's still going on.  
  
Joey: She's like a broken record.  
  
Ryou: Tell me about it.  
  
Mairk: God! She's still laughing!  
  
Mailk: It's starting go get really stupid!  
  
Seto: So true!  
  
Ryou: Make her stop!  
  
Yami: Why the hell is she laughing?  
  
Yugi: Don't know.  
  
Ryou: Someone make her shout up!  
  
Mairk: If it's annoying you then no!  
  
Joey: HEY! SHUT UP!  
  
Godstoppers: *still laughing*  
  
Seto: She's not listening.  
  
Ryou: How can she do that for a long time? I would get tired.  
  
Mailk: Please, make her stop!!!!  
  
Bakura: *hits Godstoppers with a frying pan*  
  
Godstoppers: x____x  
  
Bakura: Man that was annoying!  
  
Mairk: Now what?  
  
Joey: Let's party!  
  
Everybody: KAY!! *besides Godstoppers*  
  
*the song Out Of Control by: Hoobastank plays on the stereo*  
  
Everybody: LATER!!!!!!!!  
  
Godstoppers: x____x 


	9. Inside the Mind of a Mad Pregnant Man

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Hello everyone. I know it has been a long time since I last updated this story. I found a problem with one of the chapters and well I basically decided that this story had a issues that needed to be dealt with. If you notice anything in the story that you would like me to go over and fix. Please DO NOT hesitate to ask. Sign a review as shown in the following:

**Date:**

**Problem:**

**Chapter:**

**Paragraph: **_(optional. It would be appreciated if you could give me some idea as to what paragraph I need to look in.)_

That basically it for right now. I am reopening this story even though it only has one or two more chapters to go. Other than that, there is really much to say. OH! In the chapter titled The Pain, I renamed the baby to a more satisfactory name. Found a wonderful website with a lot of baby names in Japanese.

I guess I can give you a chapter now. Anyways, I am updating after a while so sorry if the story goes off track some.

* * *

**Inside the Mind of a Mad Pregnant Man**

_(Yugi's POV)_

I lay on the white sheets of the hospital bed for what has seemed hours. The lights on the ceiling and the smell of medication and blood in the air caused me to feel lightheaded and nauseated. The contraction have only grown more intense and distracting lately and only having been checked twice, I now lie at 3 centimeters. No word of my fiancee Yami as of yet and I am getting quit impatient so to speak. His ass had better have a really good reason as to why he fell and hit his head. None of that, I lost my balance bullshit either. Wow... Didn't know I had such a wide range of vocabulary. Oh what the hell, I'm in pain and my stupid ass yami can't even get to me because apparently he's still fucking unconscious. I wonder if I can ask Bakura for advice. He may have changed because of Ryou in his life but he is still a sick and twisted human being. That or I can ask Mairk. He really has issues... Holly mother of Mary... Wow that was random... I have issues right now if I were to be consulting Mairk or Bakura about anything.

"Mr. Moto here is a glass of water. We can't have you dehydrating on us, now can we." The nurse stated as she handed me a medium sized dixie cup full of water... tap water most likely. Nodding my head in thanks, I sat up as best I could and gulped the water down in three later swallows... What the hell could I say, I was thirsty.

"Thank you." I said and took the time to take in her looks. She was fairly short and stood around 5'4 or 5'5. She had a slim frame that I was in the moment jealous of. Her gorgeous amber eyes illuminated her face which was round and slightly plumbed, giving her that motherly look. Her face was framed with what appeared to be long brown hair tied up in a bun. She was dressed in white stockings, a white regulatory uniform that was demanded to be worn by the city, and white flat heeled, comfortable looking heels. She smiled at me and took the cup in my hand away before walking over to the trash can and throwing it away.

"Miss," I looked at her name tag on her chest for any identification of her name. "Ms. Rosetta."

"Yes, what can I get for you." asked the nurse as she walked back over to the side of my bed.

"Do you think that there is a possibility that you or another staff member could look into the condition of my lover, Yami. It's been an hour since any last word about him and I'm worried." I stated. She looked at me with another smile... Doesn't her mouth hurt after a while... and nodded her head. She walked out of the room and the last sound of her echoing footsteps disappeared around some corner in the hall way.

A contraction his about three minutes later and another nurse from earlier came rushing over to the bed. She took hold of my hand and timed my contraction. When it was over I was ready to fucking kill someone. I wanted to kill Yami, the doctor, a nurse... anyone to ease my pain. I wanted to gauge out someone's eyes to make my self feel better... I think spending so much time with Bakura wasn't a good thing, I think he has started to rub off on me. I growled out in anger at Yami for falling and knocking himself out. The bastard was in for a serious punishment from me. I was even contemplating weather for not I should allow Bakura and Mairk to kill him. I was going with a yes as of lately.

Minuets flew by and before I knew it, another hour had passed with no sign of Nurse Rosetta or any word of my lover. I really think that they are out to get me. No really. I meant what the fuck! Seriously, does it take an hour to fucking ask a doctor how a patient is. I mean come on really. The bitch must be watching behind a one way mirror laughing her ass off... That or she is really dense and has forgotten. Damn it mother fucking hell... I have got to stop cussing. It's not good for my reviews. No really it isn't... I'll probably get chewed out by some tree-loving reviewer on how dirty my language is... Sorry, I meant no offense to anyone I swear it. No really I didn't. It's not like I'm making you read this out of your own free will. I'm letting you read this not forcing you. It's not like I super glued you to the chair and pined your eyes opened so you could read my story... Your choice for reading it. Not mine... I got of subject didn't I... Yes I think I did.

Anyways, after about another thirty or so minuets; I think about thirty but I'm not sure, I lost count of the seconds after it drove me insane. Anyways, the nurse walked back in with a smile planted on her face. She must be a ray of sunshine or something because there was no way in hell someone could get smiling so much. She walked over to the side of my bed and checked me once more.

"Well Mr. Moto, you seemed to have dilated rather quickly. You are now at 7 centimeters. Have you felt any pressure as of yet?" she questioned me and I nodded my head in a yes motion. She must have not understood for she would not leave my bed side.

"Yeah, I've feel some pressure." I stated and she nodded. I waited on what I really wanted to know and that was about the fucker named Yami you had to slip and knock himself out because he was in a damn hurry and doesn't watch where he was going and was being a dumbass and slipped like a retard... Yes, I know that was a run on sentence. Sue me!

"Yami has just awoken from his unconsciousness state and shall be in here shortly. The doctor is doing a few check ups to make sure Yami hasn't damaged anything vitally important during his fall. You know, the works." Rosetta said in her honey, motherly tone which wanted to make me gag. No really, she was too damn cheerful for my liking. I smiled and thanked her before she dismissed herself to seek work from someone. She made me sick... She really did. I mean it! She's like Tea... I hate Tea... Annoying bitch. Always going on and on about friendship... Did you know it took me one and a half weeks to finally get rid of that damn mark she made on all of our hands... I mean Ra! Fucking-ay did that take me forever. My hand was red for weeks from scrubbing so much.

Twenty or so minuets later, Ra I need a watch, Yami walked in the room followed by a doctor. I glared at Yami while trying to breath because I was currently having a contraction. At the moment I felt like slicing Yami open and chocking him with his own intestine... That was too much like Bakura... It scares me. When the wave of pain passed I took hold of Yami's hand and pulled him over to me. When he was close enough I reached out and... smack the hell out of him. Serves him right! Leaving me to fend for myself to deal with this shit... I smacked for the fifth time before he pulled away. I frowned but hissed out as a contraction hit like a fright train on a collision course to hell. Yami grabbed hold of my hand and I squeezed the hell out of it. Pay backs a bitch. (Insert Bakura's evil laugh here) Random moments are such a joy...

"Yugi, how are you doing?" asked Yami as the contraction ended. I glared at him so some time making him smile nervously at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HOW AM I DOING? DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU ASSHOLE! I PRACTICALLY DYING HERE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HOW AM I DOING. HOW AM I DOING! I'LL TELL YOU HOW I'M DOING YOU FUCKING PRICK! I DOING JUST FIND! OH AND BY THE WAY, DID YOU KNOW THAT I IN LABOR! DID THEY FAIL TO MENTION THAT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! HOW AM I DOING! YOU PRICK!" I hollered at the top of my lungs and I really think I made Yami go deaf. Good, fucker deserves it. Leaving me here all by myself with steroid happy nurse over there, who by the way, is still smiling.

"Sorry..." answered Yami meekly as he took hold of my hand once more. I howled out in pain as I was hit with another contraction. Yami better pamper me like a king when this is throw because this is living hell. When it passed some minutes later, I felt Yami kiss my forehead then my eye lids and finally my mouth. I felt a little better but not much. I felt very LITTLE at this moment besides pain...

"Well Mr. Moto, I think it's about time for you to start pushing. I have the nurse help you get ready and Yami into the proper clothing." the doctor said after check me for the final time. I thanked Ra that it was almost over. I smiled but then I frowned then hisses when the pain came.

Ten minuets went by, I guess, and Yami was once more at my side. I smacked him once more before looking at the doctor for instructions. Yami held my hand in his as my feet were placed in the stirups... I spelled that wrong... stirrups. I waited and when the doctor gave the signal, I squeezed Yami's hand as hard as I could... on purpose to, and pushed. Dear Ra the pain was intense. Bastard Yami... Fucking bastard Yami... Mother fucking bastard Yami... It was all his fault. His fault not mine! I know everyone that goes into labor says that but it's true! The pain the women have to endure for this. To bring a kid in the world at one point you which you never did. They always keep you up at nights. It's all the men's fault. Don't argue with me either damn it!

I lay panting for air as my child was getting weighed, clothed, and cleaned off... Not necessarily in that order though. I smiled at Yami as he planted kisses all over my face. As I was getting cleaned up, the nurse walked over and handed me the child. Notice how I said THE child... Yes it was a the for the moment. Sue me if you don't like it. Anyways, boy was it the ugliest baby I ever saw... Woo-we it sure was ugly. I mean Ra damn it, it was so ugly even bigfoot would agree. No really, it was the ugliest baby I ever saw. Yami's sperm must had some dysfunctions at the moment of fertilization. I did the only think I could do... I tried to give it back to the nurse telling her it wasn't mine... They made me keep it. It was a girl so I was hoping she would get pretty and soon... We named her Hotaru Yura Moto. A pretty name for an ugly baby but what the hell... She was my ugly baby. Yami kissed me once more on the cheek before handing over Hotaru to her father and passed out from exhaustion...

* * *

**SingMyLullabySweet666**: Well, that was the second to last chapter I decided. It's not long but longer than others. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Yes there were some random bouts of weirdness but you have to deal with it. Remember, Yugi was in labor and spent a lot of time around Bakura when Yami was working... Scary thought there wasn't it. A look inside a real mind of what one might be feeling... This isn't working... Oh what the hell! _R&R!_


	10. Fin

1**SingMyLullabySweet666: **Hello everyone. It's been a while since I last updated any stories and I apologize for that. Umm... I have been busy and I know that I have used that excuse more than once already. Sorry! I really am! I swear it!

Anyway, this is the LAST chapter to this story and I have yet to determine whether I want to do a sequel. It depends on the outcome of this story. On with the chapter.

**Warning(s)**: Mild language, light sexual themes

**Chapter Rating: **PG (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh for the last time... Literally.

* * *

_(Yugi's POV)_

It was raining heavily outside our bedroom window. The sky was dark and cloudy as the approaching storm grew stronger with each passing second. Rain pelted against the window like paint balls splattering loudly against its unsuspecting victim. The air was rather humid and dry, causing me to walk over to the thermostat and turn it down just a little further until it felt nice and cool in the room. As the room began to cool down, I sigh in relief and content. I had always hated the dry, humid air that came with every storm that we had received this summer. For some reason, this summer had decided to be a whole hell of a lot hotter than others, which kinda pissed me off a little.

Just as I turned from the thermostat, I saw the bedroom door knob jiggle for a brief moment before the door was pushed opened with some effort. With a small teddy bear in hand, my daughter came bounding into the room. Tired crimson eyes looked back into my purple ones and I felt my heart melt for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"You really should be in bed, baby," I told her as I walked over and picked her up. She was slightly underweight because she was small at birth and was now trying to make up for it. I know I had called her ugly at birth but over the years, she had grown to be a beautiful and promising young girl. She was now the age of five and was a sassy thing, always a hand full and each day different from the last. She had black hair that framed her small face and was in dire need of a hair cut but she would throw a hissy fit every time I told her she needed one. Her eyes were wide and curious about everything around most of the time, but when she was sad or angry, her eyes will dull or light up with fire. Her cheeks had a kind of rosy tint to them and they were around and cubby but it made her all the more pretty. The most promising feature she had was her smile. Ra, it could power New York City when it spreads across her face and her voice as she laughs is like and angel singing. That, or I'm over-reacting. Yami said I do that at times.

"I 'ow mommie, bawt I'ms afraid of the storm," Hotaru said as I laid her down on Yami's and my bed. I lifted the blanket over her small frame and kissed her forehead. She giggled before snuggling under the summer blanket.

"You can sleep in here with mommy, okay."

"'Kays," Hotaru replied as she let out a long yawn before trying to snuggle deeper into the covers. I lied down beside her and petted her hair as I waited for her to fall asleep. I don't know why, but every time I pet her hair or just played with it, it would make Hotaru calm down and relax from her everyday, hyperactive self. Half an hour passed before I dared to move from the bed. Hotaru was known to be a very light sleeper unless she was in deep sleep.

As I stood from the bed, I walked over to the window and looked out it. Even though it was dark and the sky looked angrier than it had earlier, I could make out the headlights out Yami's car that was pulling into the driveway. I quietly crept from the bedroom and down the stairs to greet my lover at the door. As I arrived in the front entry way, Yami was taking off his shoes and putting his umbrella in the holder next to the front door. He looked over at me with those soft crimson eyes and smiled.

"Hey," Yami said in that rough voice that made my knees weaken and my heart jump into my throat.

"Hi. How was your visit?" I asked as Yami leaned in and kissed my cheek before kissing me fully on the lips. A moan rose in my throat but I quickly pushed down. Yami laughed as he remembered his hectic evening over at Bakura's house. Originally, I was suppose to go as well, but I couldn't because earlier this morning, Hotaru complained of an ear ache. I stayed home with her while Yami went to make sure that Bakura was still alive. His and Ryou's son, Akefia, was a hand full and they had given up on trying to go out. Every time they hired a new babysitter, she would quit the every same night and refuse to work for them again. Akefia mostly behaved like Bakura, but there really wasn't any surprise there.

"I had to stop Ryou from killing Bakura, who was wanted to kill his son," Yami relied as we walked into the living room and sat down.

"Why?"

"Well, when I got there, everything seemed normal. Ryou was making supper and Bakura was watching T.V. Akefia was actually behaving and was sitting at the coffee table coloring. I thought that maybe this would be a normal visit. Boy was I in for a big surprise." Yami started, pausing to peck me on the lips before he continued. "Anyway, Bakura and I talked for a while about nothing in particular. It was going smooth until Ryou asked for help in the kitchen. I went to help because you know what happened the last time Bakura was in the kitchen. They're still paying off the renovation they had to make.

"Anyway, I guess Bakura fell asleep for just stopped paying attention to Akefia because the next thing we heard in the kitchen was a string of obscenities from Bakura and laughing from Akefia. When we went to see what happened, Ryou nearly had a heart attack. Akefia drew ALL over the walls in crayon. I had to hold Ryou back from beating the living shit out of Bakura. He nearly escaped from me, too. It took me an hour to calm him down and Bakura was ready to kill his son afterwards. So, I had to calm him down as well. Akefia didn't come out of this unpunished though. Bakura have him a could spanking for it and was sent to his room without eating desert.

When I left, Ryou had forced Bakura into scrubbing the walls until it came off. I bet he's still there trying to get it off." Yami finished as he let out a soft laugh. I chuckled at the story because it was no different when ever I went over there. Akefia was always causing some kind of trouble and when he and Hotaru got together... Ra have mercy on our souls. It was pure hell.

"Poor Bakura. Well, I'm glad that I didn't go," I said and Yami let out a heart felt laugh. I smiled before I cuddled into Yami's side. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in closer. Yami leaned in and gave me a kiss before pulling away.

"I missed you though," he said as he kissed me passionately on the lips. I moaned and pulled away from his touch for a short moment.

"I missed you too," I replied.

"Shall we take this upstairs, then?"

"Can't,"

"Why not?"

"Hotaru's in our room sleeping. She was afraid of the storm," I explained to Yami whole looked intently at me for moment before whispering just loud enough for me to hear.

"Damn!"

* * *

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well, that's it. This story is complete! Woot! Anyway, I know it's short and it kinda cuts off at the end but I couldn't help it. I was running out of ideas and so I decided to stop it there in case I actually did a sequel. Anyway R&R! 


	11. Overall Status

**This is an author's note to let you know the over all status of this story. **

**Overall Story Stats:**

_Words: _15, 094

_Chapters:_ 10

_Reviews ( Chpts. 1-9):_ 7

_Hits:_ 70

_C2:_ 0

_Favs:_1

_Alerts:_0


End file.
